


we’re not out of the tunnel(i bet you though there’s an end)

by turtledux



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Korekiyo, Past Abuse, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, Trauma, idk tagging for dr is weird, tho she’s not an actual chara here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtledux/pseuds/turtledux
Summary: [ It’s one of those days. No, not a bad one. Well, it’s just- Bad wouldn’t fit in titling this day. This day was a heavy one. Itfeltheavy. All for no reason. ]korekiyo’s day gets a little worse, and gonta makes it a little better <3(title from ‘i will’ by mitski)
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	we’re not out of the tunnel(i bet you though there’s an end)

**Author's Note:**

> If ur on my acc for atla fics: I’m sorry < / 3 korekiyo is one of my fave characters ever that is All. this is super old so. Apologies if it’s hot garbage. This has no specific au details to it I just wanted gonta/kiyo sweetness

It’s one of those days. No, not a bad one. Well, it’s just- Bad wouldn’t fit in titling this day. This day was a heavy one. It _felt_ heavy. All for no reason. 

It’ll pass, Korekiyo rationalizes to himself. It always does and always will. But for now he will have to live through the heaviness. In his stuffy bed, in his seemingly shrinking room, in a criticizing world. That’s all he can do. It’s okay. He’s okay. ‘ _I’m okay_.’ That phrase’ll have to do for now. 

Is he though..? It’s been who knows how long since _She_ has left his life. His being. Sometimes, it just doesn’t feel like that’s the case. He’ll hear some whisper of her sick but still domineering voice. Or- Or he’ll see some component of his very self and think, ‘ _It came from Her._ ’ How can even a wisp slow down the progress he’s been working hard on this whole time?

He doesn’t know a how but he sure knows that it just. Does. For every second to next second he dwells into this he sinks a little deeper and he’s drowning and he’s suffocating and a light’s coming to a close—

 _Light_. Yes, his support systems. Well, support system. Singular. That’s no matter. Gonta... was a light in his life. In his zoning out- or rather, zoning into his ‘demons’ he forgot momentarily Gonta had stayed over this night. The thought that his presence is here brings some clarity to the atmosphere. He’s must’ve been in the kitchen. But now he’s back, and he’s a comfort.

Gonta may reiterate many times that he isn’t the most intelligent, but he knows. He’s been around Kiyo and loved Kiyo long enough to tell the signs of a day like this. So Gonta does all that he knows for this. He helps.

It’s a quiet comfort. Not a bad quiet though, not at all. Gonta’s wrapped himself around Korekiyo and while that should feel heavy, Kiyo feels the lightest he has this morning. Gonta doesn’t ask or prod much. He understands what’s happened and just lays there. There are points where he’ll blurt out random insect facts. Every fact has Korekiyo growing a little fonder of the gentle giant. 

Kiyo, too, sometimes inputs a sentence or few. He’ll give some sort of mythos to the insects Gonta mentions or point out that Gonta has said that fact before in the most obviously fake scoff known. It’s nice. Really nice. 

Words can be hard. They don’t need words for this moment. Korekiyo will still be heavy and he will still feel heavy again at another point in time. He has Gonta now to hold on to him. He has another, more caring voice to listen to. Korekiyo doesn’t fall to rock bottom just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If yr still here bless ur heart. Thanks 4 reading ! Not 2 self promo but if u enjoyed this & enjoy atla, u should check out my other fics! They’re all atla related heh^___^ Any & every comment/kudos is appreciated, esp comments ;)


End file.
